


Replacement

by Olivier



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivier/pseuds/Olivier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Armin is exposed to a secret he's sure to solve yet finds himself becoming that said secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replacement

**Author's Note:**

> This was made because there isn't anything like this out there yet and I have a thing for odd pairings. Feed back is always appreciated.

                The air around him was cool and slightly alarming. Making his way to the bath house for a shower left Armin with a light chatter to his teeth, skin on his arms prickling with small bumps. He held his towel closer to his chest and let his nose touch its softness, finding comfort in this newfound warmth.  He walked with a small happiness inside him since it was rare to have a shower all to himself, to finally be free of the demands of the everyday soldier and the constant sight of another’s tired face. Some of the others would come take late night showers, but tonight provided groans of indifference when reaching their scratchy blankets after a hard day’s work. When he reached the door he found the area to be dark, but even more suspicious… he heard sounds. The soft noises ended once they had heard his presence at the doorway. They were the sounds he’d heard others make during those late night showers or when he would awake in the middle of the night; the sounds that made him uncomfortable and nervous.

                “I-I’m sorry…” he whispered, quickly heading back to the barracks with the heat of embarrassment reaching his ears.

The sounds from within stirred again when finding themselves alone. A lazy smile that could’ve been seen from the sound of small laughter surfaced while an annoyed grunt was released into the darkness.

 

_

 

                “And where the hell were you last night?!”

                They were all seated in the dining hall, consuming what a regular person wouldn’t regard as breakfast. Jean’s voice had bellowed loudly into the room in a way that even Eren had winced. He hesitated when finding a proper answer.

                “I was, well…doing important titan research with Hanji! It shouldn’t be any of your fucking business anyway.”

                “Yeah, that’s what you say…I don’t believe any of it,” Jean said, scraping up his food harshly and into his mouth.

                Jean continued to pester Eren and with this small exchange, Armin thought of last night once more. He had remembered that when he returned to the barracks, Eren wasn’t in their bunk. _He couldn’t have been one of them…right?_  Armin continued to eat thoughtfully, trying to find reasons and answers. Who could it be that he was with, if he was even there? Was this a first time thing or was it ongoing? He replayed the sounds again and again and again till he felt embarrassed with himself. _It really did sound like him…_

                “Armin, are you feeling okay?”

                His train of thought was lost as he widened his eyes, surprised at hearing Eren’s voice ring in his ears.  “Huh? Yes, I’m fine…why?”

                “You haven’t eaten any of your food. I mean if you don’t want to eat it, I don’t mind finishing it for you.” Eren laughed lightly and gave Armin a smile.

                “No way, I’ll finish it! Don’t worry.”

 

-

 

                After finishing their meals, their day continued with training. Even though they have been brought higher in rank, constant training was still needed to ensure the stability and strength of the many soldiers involved. They returned to the barracks with dismay and much need of replenishment.  Bodies left muddy clothes onto the floor without care while others covered themselves with thin sleeping garments, the slight tension of being exposed being very small now that time has passed so quickly. Everyone was accustomed and well aware of another’s dip in muscle and crevices formed from growth.  

                Armin changed next to Eren with a caution he hadn’t done before. He was light on his senses to see if Eren would leave the bunk or not tonight and to find out if everything was true. Eren had stepped onto their bunk first, something he never did. _Shouldn’t I go first? So he can get out when he decides to?_ Armin looked up at Eren who was lying on his stomach, his face in the other direction and arms under his pillow. With a sigh, Armin had begun to climb up but was stopped when feeling a tap to his shoulder.  He turned around to find a fellow soldier, whom he hadn’t seen before, standing patiently with a serious look on his face.

               “The Corporal wishes to see you,” he said.

                Those who were still awake were watching, half smiles and snickers released with an interest at the two in the center of the room. Confused, Armin nodded and followed the soldier as he walked out of the room. With each step he took, Armin got an unnerving feeling through his bones. He had never spoken directly with the Corporal and quite frankly, he assumed he was invisible in the Corporal’s eyes. To Armin, it seemed that the man of complete power only acknowledged those working directly beside him which is why he was so puzzled with the need of his presence. _Am I needed for a special task? Did I do something wrong? Am I too weak for their standards? Will I be acknowledged for something?_

                With thoughts racing, Armin stood in front of the door of the Corporal’s office, the soldier nodding and leaving with a salute. Armin returned the gesture and watched the other walk down the hall until he turned the corner, out of sight. His nervousness came back as he realized he was in sleeping garments, an attire that shouldn’t fit the situation at hand. With a sigh he knocked on the door and waited a moment till it opened. Upon seeing the dark eyes he rarely saw, he gave a strong salute.

               “You wished to see me, sir.” Armin tried to make what he said as more of a statement rather than a question in order to stray from disobedient behavior.

                Levi nodded, opening the door further and walking away. “Yes, come in.”

                A shaky breath released and Armin stepped into the room, closing the door behind him and coming towards its center as Levi sat at his desk. Levi crossed his legs, folding his arms over his lap and looked at nothing in particular on his desk. Armin’s heart was pounding as he waited for the next exchange of words till the silence was finally broken.

               “Eren is your best friend, isn’t he, Mr. Arlert?”

                Thrown off by the question, Armin could only reply shakily. “Yes, sir.”

               “Since you were children?”

               “Yes, sir.”

                The aura around Levi was overwhelming to Armin, a force breaking his wall of obedient grace. The wall was further broken as Levi looked up into the younger’s eyes, face still set in stone.

               “You caught us the other night, didn’t you. We’ve been fucking for a few days now.”

                That night flashed through Armin’s head once more till he felt a wave of uncomfort breaking down his wall completely. Levi continued to stare, his face never changing till an arch came to his brow. The stare was one of the most intense Armin had ever felt. Armin, brilliant as he was, began searching for words though none came out past his lips. Levi sighed as he rose from his chair and walked over to Armin, standing in front of him and examining him from head to toe.

               “He’s good. Very good actually…but I get bored.”

                The eyes upon Armin’s figure made him quiver inside, his heart beating fast and face feeling warm. Millions of questions ran through his head as he tried to comprehend everything he had just been told. _This is all…so wrong._

                “Say something, Armin.”

                 This felt like a dare, a trap maybe. What has Armin gotten himself into?

                “I’m not sure what to say, sir.”

                “You will soon.”

                 And with a motion too quick for Armin to capture, Levi had grasped his hips and pushed him against the desk. The gasp that left Armin’s lips had grown louder as he felt a light bite to his neck.

                “Sir, I-“

                 Levi emitted a low growl as he bit down harder. “No more talking.”

                 Armin tightened his grip on the desk as he did as he was told, a haze clouding his head and a thrumming heart against his chest. Levi continued to lavish his throat, not bothering to lick at the bites he left. He pressed his lips against Armin’s ear and licked its shell till he began to whisper in his ear.

                “You’re both so different.” Another lick. “He’s a shithead sometimes.” A bite. “But you’re a bit of a pushover.” A hand trailed down Armin’s torso till it met the waistband of his night pants. “I like pushovers.”

                 The gasps that Armin had released grew as Levi’s hand traced over his navel and caressed his hipbone, skin shivering under the touches. His eyes were kept closed throughout Levi’s ministrations and he didn’t want to open them, embarrassment keeping them shut tight. Levi’s hand continued to wander lower into the other’s pants till he reached Armin’s length, taking it harshly into his hand with a slight tug. He left his hand still as Armin huffed, wondering what had made him stop. Curiously, he opened his eyes to find Levi’s nose close to his own, dark eyes now clouded with a lust Armin could only recognize from romance novels he had read.

                 “You finally did it.” A whine escaped Armin’s lips as Levi began tugging at Armin’s length once more, a fever of pleasure spreading through his body. “Open your eyes…keep them open, Armin. Look at me.”

                 Armin did as he was told, cheeks flushing when staring into the other’s eyes. It was an oddly romantic notion, especially coming from Levi. Armin lifted his hips forward into Levi’s hands, only to have them be pushed back down onto the desk. Levi maneuvered Armin’s body completely onto the desk in order to have him lay before him. Levi stared for a moment till he began unbuttoning Armin’s night shirt, head cocked to the side as he continued to stare into Armin’s eyes. _This gaze is too much...why would he desire me in this way…I’m nothing special._ Armin’s chest heaved slowly when his skin was exposed to the air and tried covering himself till Levi pushed his arms away, holding them with one hand by the wrists above his head. With the other hand, Levi pulled Armin’s pants and underwear down. He stopped for a moment just to look at Armin.

                 “You’re not unattractive. Remember that.”

                  The hidden compliment shocked Armin as he felt a lick at a nipple and then at the other. Armin’s gasps had become moans by this point and the feeling of Levi’s hands trailing down his sides felt warm in contrast to the air of the room. Levi hooked Armin’s legs over his shoulders, lifting the back of his thighs to have the blonde’s ass meet his face. Armin shut his eyes again when feeling his superior’s tongue tease at his entrance, an act he thought never existed or that people actually participated in. He didn’t care about the foreign notion as Levi continued to lick and suck, skillfully beginning to plunge into Armin’s hole. Armin released a loud moan, feeling himself get harder every moment at the thought of all this actually occurring. Levi continued for a few more moments till he stopped altogether and Armin released a small whine.

                  “Get up and suck me.”

                   Levi stood back a few steps as Armin got onto his knees, waiting for Levi to pull out his length from his pants. Armin wished to see Levi completely bare but kept his thoughts to himself; he hadn’t been told to speak. When released, Levi tugged Armin’s hair and brought his head forward. Without haste, Armin grasped Levi with uncertainty yet began to give him tentative licks. Levi groaned in order to give Armin more confidence, this new sensation of pleasuring another seeping through Armin’s body. The blonde began to switch from small licks to long swipes of his tongue, a kiss meeting the head before finally taking Levi into his mouth. Armin sucked Levi off only for a few moments till his head was pushed back, suggesting that this was needed only for preparation.

                   “Lay on your stomach.”

                   As Armin placed his body onto the desk, Levi took note of the figure before him once more. It was pale in contrast to Eren’s tanned one, its muscle not as prominent but still present and a beautiful arch to his back. Levi came forward, beginning to enter Armin as he watched the youth’s hands clench into fists. With one hand holding onto Armin’s hip, Levi’s other hand pushed the night shirt up to Armin’s neck. The newly exposed skin wasn’t perfect; small scars and the common 3D-manuever strap lines gracing Armin’s back, but the find was still pleasant to the eye. Levi grasped his hand onto Armin’s neck as he was finally completely taken by the heat of Armin’s entrance.

                  He listened to the heavy breaths below him and counted to five in his head. When five was reached, he pulled back slowly only to push back in with a force that made Armin scream. Levi continued to swing his hips back and forth, angling his hips to try and find what he wanted. For the most part, Armin’s cries were of pain though with each new thrust, pleasure could be heard amongst the sounds of discomfort. Closing the distance between them, Levi rested his body against Armin’s back as he let his face bury into his neck.

                  The thrusts became stronger and faster with this new closeness between them as Levi breathed heavily into Armin’s ear. Armin’s voice only grew with volume with Levi fully against him and as he was about to release another moan, Levi took his mouth without warning. Tongues searched for one another as moans mixed into their mouths. The center of all pleasure within Armin had been found as his moans became tangled with deep inhales of breath. Levi could feel himself getting closer to release and the same for Armin as he felt the walls contract around his manhood. Levi peppered Armin’s mouth with kisses as his hips became erratic with motion. Armin had climaxed first, head lifting back and away from Levi’s mouth, a long moan escaping his lips. Levi came soon after, a loud grunt echoing into Armin’s ear.

                  Levi’s hips had stopped moving while he continued to lay on top of Armin, hearing his own heart beating in his ears and Armin’s small breaths. They stayed like that for more than a minute, basking in each other’s afterglow and replaying what had happened.

                 “What are you thinking, Armin,” Levi whispered, mouth still close to Armin’s ear.

                 “I…I’m thinking of…I don’t even know.”

                  Levi let out a small sigh, one neither of content nor dismay. “You’re mine now.”

 

-

 

                  _Even within their cries of desperation, they claimed each other with soft fingertips, mouths fitting onto one another and sweaty skin moving together like ripples in water. They did not care if it was too soon, too much or wrong. They wanted each other’s bodies more than anything and so they continued, moans breaking the night in half with a hunger that they did not know how to control._


End file.
